My Two Cents on The Prayer Warriors: The Evil Gods
by Lilah Wolfe
Summary: Ever Heard of the Prayer Warriors? Hopefully not. This is what happens when a slightly liberal female reads an insane story that completely screws with Percy Jackson. If you don't like my attempt at humor, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I was randomly searching through our beloved , and I happened to come upon this **_**wonderful**_** story. (The world is in serious need of a sarcasm font.) When I first read this story, I thought "wow, I cannot believe this. Must be a troll." Until I looked at this person's other works, and now I'm beginning to doubt that he/she/it is, in fact, trolling. So this is me, making a commentary, probably one that no one wants to hear. But I don't care. **_

_**xXx**_

**Being Together The Army**

_Pride goeth before destruction, and an haughty spirit before a fall. -Proverbs 16:18_

I am Jerry and I am a prayer warrior. I am a servent of the lord and will do anything to get rid of evil Gods. Lately the Satanic leader Percy Jackson has taken over much of the land, along with his Satanic Army and his girlfriend whore. She has sex with other people just to get Satanic money.

That means that I have to get an army together of Christians, so that we can defeat the servents of Satan, and defeat his evil puppets, the false greek gods, who are in fact a lie created by Satan to poison people`s mind. (_Because you know that Christianity came way before Greek Mythology. Just saying.)_

_Take heed to thyself that thou be not snared by following them, after that they be destroyed from before thee; and that thou enquire not after their gods, saying, How did these nations serve their gods? even so will I do likewise. – Deuteronomy 12:30_

"Hello my fellow Christian" I told Mary, who is named after Jesus`s Mother. I and her are not dating, if you Satanic scum think that there is something Satanic going on._ (So dating is Satanic now? Lovely.)_ We are dating, but we are not having Sex until we get married. But because we are 15, it means that it is going to be while before we do such a thing.

"Yes Jerry, how are you. Have you been doing the lord`s biddings?" she asked me. I nodded my head and then she took out the bible and we read the first Chapter of Genesis, which is about the the creation of the world. We talk about how God was so good that he was kind to create a great world as we live in. (_Yeah, because you know this world is so awesome. Recession, disease, Nuclear warfare, starving little children in Africa, all of these things are totally the sign of a prospering society.)_

_He that answereth a matter before he heareth it, it is folly and shame unto him. -Proverbs 18:13_

Then we discuss about how Satan had poisoned the world by inventing false gods such as Zeus and Venus, who were sex gods, which is against the Ten commandments. _( Zeus was a man whore, and Venus was the goddess of love, but that did not mean they were in charge of sex.)_

"I need an Army to defeat the evil leader Percy Jackson" I asked her. I wanted an army so that I could defeat this Satanist and his ungodly army. This is America which is a Christian nation, so Satanist, athesit, hindu, muslims, buddhist, _(Learn to spell)_ and any other non-god fearing people, who worshiped false gods, should not be allowed in this God fearing Nation._ (In the constitution, it gives explicit permission to the freedom of religion, or lack thereof, it this country. America is not a Christian nation, no matter how much your sick little demented mind wishes it otherwise. Nice try, though.) _ We must get rid of them, and make them slaves, if they agree to being a fellow Christian. _(So if we "see the light" you will dehumanize us, take away the __god given__ right to life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness? Honestly, being a satanic whore has a rather nice ring to it, when you put it that way.) _Once they truly believe in God and his son, Jesus, then would we release them to bring glory to God and his son. If they still did not believe, we would burn then, just as their fellow Satanist did when they refused to worship our lord Jesus Christ. _( Because, you know we aren't in the 21__st__ century or anything.)_ "I want to bring Glory to God"

_Their bows also shall dash the young men to pieces; and they shall have no pity on the fruit of the womb; their eyes shall not spare children.-Isaiah 13:18_

"Then I will show you my Christian friends. You will not find a ungodly one among them. There are as clean as you can get them" she told me. She had a her hair tied back so that it would not get in her and not look like a Satanic whore. (_Hair down=satanic whore. Gotcha.) _ She also made sure that her skirt did not show any of her legs, or else it would be a sin for a man such as myself to look at it. _(Who wears short shorts?)_

And that was when I got message that a follower of the Satanic leader Percy Jackson. He was there to force people in believing in false gods that made their followers get naked and perform Satanic killings. _(Because performing satanic killings with our clothes on makes it ok in God's eyes.)_

_Also thou shalt not approach unto a woman to uncover her nakedness, as long as she is put apart for her uncleanness. -Leviticus 18:19_

_But the prophet, which shall presume to speak a word in my name, which I have not commanded him to speak, or that shall speak in the name of other gods, even that prophet shall die. -Deuteronomy 18:20_

So I went down stair to face the false prophet. He was a believer in false nature gods, such as Pan, who is Satan in disguise. He had big Satanic horns, so that everyone that was Christian could tell that he was a Satanist. _(Your logic and deduction is amazing)_

"Believe in my god Pan" said the Satyr. "I am Grover and I am servent of Pan and Satan, who are great gods. They are better then God and Jesus"

_(As you have shown, Christianity and Greek Mythology do not mix. So don't try.)_

_He that sacrificeth unto any god, save unto the LORD only, he shall be utterly destroyed. -Exodus 22:20_

So to defeat this Satanic scum, me, Mary and one of her Christian friends that was there, her name was Ruth, prayed to God and our lord Jesus Christ, to bring down this false prophet. And behold, a group of locus came from the heavens and ate Grover alive. No part of his body, other then his guts and his brains, was left. No even his bones remained.

_And the LORD said unto Moses, Stretch out thine hand over the land of Egypt for the locusts, that they may come up upon the land of Egypt, and eat every herb of the land, even all that the hail hath left. -Exodus 10:12_

So we brought glory to God. We killed a sheep so that we can say thanks to God. _(Again, hating on animals. I should call the ASPCA on you.). _ Then we went back church and prayed some more. We read the Bible and how Paul convert many people to God. Then Mary`s friends came and we made them members of the Order of the Prayer Warriors.

_Their children also shall be dashed to pieces before their eyes; their houses shall be spoiled, and their wives ravished. -Isaiah 13:16_

Believers in Christ: Thank you for read this and I hope you have turn to the glory of God and his eternal son Jesus Christ, the greatest thing to ever happen to this earth. May all that read this be save.  
Jesus: You done me well son.  
Believer in Christ: Thank you my lord for giving me live and allow me to write this. Amen.


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized I forgot to do the disclaimer. I do not own this horrifically mangled, misinterpreted mess that is this version of Percy Jacksons. Hopefully Rick doesn't want it either. **

Believer in Christ: The Holy One has return.  
Christ Himself: Yes you have. You have been blessed.  
Believer in Christ: And with this blessing I will rid the world demons.  
Christ Himself: The unholy ones are thee, Theia47, SonnyGoten, ImagingThings and TheBratMan.  
Believer in Christ: Thee have wage war on our lord Jesus Christ and must be ridden!  
Chirst Himself: And Alistairlevi13 for serving the dark lord Satan!  
Believer in Christ: May all these wevil ones burn in hell! Amen. _(Wevil? As in, from Torchwood? Awesome.)_  
Christ Himself: Bless my son.  
Believer in Christ: Thank you my lord! Amen and amen.

**Defeating the Whore!**

A prayer (speak it out load to be save, you unholy ones. If you do not do so, then to the depth of hell you unsaved souls will go forever!): _I believe in everyone that is spoken with this holy word, and will follow it so the full command, even ridding the world of those flithly atheist! (I'll have you know, I am squeaky clean.) Amen and amen!_

_And the daughter of any priest, if she profane herself by playing the whore, she profaneth her father: she shall be burnt with fire. -Leviticus 21:9_

And we met to plan a attack on those evil beings. We discussed their weakness, and their desires to turn the good Christian world away from our glorious one and only great god of all nation, our lord Jesus Christ (fear all you athiest, jewish, muslim, buddhist and all others that defy this great God that will punish you and send you to hell, where you will burn for in all eternal history, where your body will torn apart, and spread across a endless, lifeless land, where you will be eaten by all foul breast. _(Attack of the killer boobies!) _You will all be punish, all of you. God does not put up with such evil things with this God fearing nation. And that nation is not just America, but all of the world. This is God`s world! And you athiest must convert, _(we kind of did. We converted away from crazy mofo's like you.)_ pray for all your wrong doings, and believe that our lord Jesus Christ is the one and only true God! Amen).

So we decided that we will attack a rational study group, for they work foul thins which the lord Jesus Christ forbid. _(Rational- having or exercising the ability to reason, of sound mind; sane. This would explain so much.)_ We brought hundred of our most faithful servents to come along to see such Godful work!

"All hail Stan"_ (from South Park?)_ they yelled. "We will serve the devil. We will corrupt the nation of God to bring everyone too hell, where they will will burn for in all eternal history, where their body will tourn apart, and spread across a endless, lifeless land, where they will be eaten by all foul breast. _(Once again, evil boobies!)_ We must KILL GOD! GOD IS DEAD!" I was so dishearten by this comment that I want to rip the mans head of and fed it to the dog.

"Behold the greatest servent of the lord" _(Pride, a.k.a.: a sin. Idjit)_ I yelled to those foul things that call themselves people. "I have come to kill you all in the glory of our lord Jesus Christ".

"On behalf of our Satanic god Zeus, God of Whores,_ (that's a really interesting way to spell skies and lightning.)_ we will slain you all. And we will send to hell!" said Clarisse La Rue,_ (daughter of Ares, not Zeus.)_ the leader of such an evil gang. Mad as I could be, I ran towards her and sliced of her unholy, God-riding hair! Her head rolled on the ground as the unbelievers scream. As the began to run we cached up to them and killed them all. We left the bodies to rot in the group, for they did not deserved to be buried. We left people to guard the bodies, to stop any of the unbelievers into getting them.

_The memory of the just is blessed: but the name of the wicked shall rot. -Proverbs 10:7_

And we came across a temple that is a worship ground of the evil goddess Artemis, where she and her daughters _(which are kind of hard to have when you are an eternal virgin)_ kill holy lambs (_didn't you do that last chapter?)_ to the god of whores. And it made me sick!

"You must all be punish" I yelled to the sinners, the filth of the Godful world that our lord Jesus Christ rules over for eternal history, ever and ever, amen and amen! "You must boy down to our God (the only truth that must be offered in this day and age) or witness the wrath of Jesus of Nazareth, who is the one and only true God! Amen. Commit!"

"We will never bowed down to your Godful kind, for we want to corrupt the youth and bring war upon the world. WE ARE THE CAUSE FOR EVERYTHING, INCLUDING WORLD WAR 1 AND 2, (_demigod battles, he's not entirely wrong, for once_) THE WAR IN IRAQ, AND THE VIETNAM WAR. WE WANT TO BRING SUFFERING TO EVERYONE! We will send every single God fearing Christian servents of the lord Jesus Christ to the death row! You will all be punished" said Annabeth, Zeus most famous whore! _(Dafuq just happened?)_

"All praise and glory to Jesus Christ, to whom I owe everything" I declared to the Dogful _(woof)_ and Christian like world!

Annabeth laughed. "Those ways are old and tired. _(Because Christianity defiantly came before Greek Mythology)_ Our way is much better" she screamed.

"But at least our way works! Amen" I said to the Satanic and filthful whore._(Do you have any other adjectives to use? Any at all?)_ So I charged at her, grabbed her hair, and dragged her across the muddy and filthful road, where I got an axe and sliced her head open, and let all kinds of Godful worms eat her alive, letting none of her brain to survive.

THE WHORE WAS FINALLY DEAD!_ (Unless you have been reading some of those scary Annabeth fics in the M section, never once did it say anywhere that she had slept with anyone. She was a candidate to become a Hunter of Artemis)_ AMEN AND AMEN AND AMEN!

And we had a holy party where we prayed to God and sang hymns of his greatness and glory. We did not drink, _(hopefully you died of dehydration)_ nor did we have sex, (_because you know the rest of the world has massive orgies at_ _their parties)_ that will make us look bad. We were Christians and did not live like those filthy Atheist that mush all die! _(But we use lavender shampoo… __)_ Amen.

PS: Priest do not have sex, so the church is not in trouble. It is holy and will be obey by all people!


	3. Chapter 3

Believer in Christ: Who will burn in hell?  
Jesus Christ: Anyone that curse ye profits such as you.  
Believer in Christ: Yes, and this includes lazorboy96, JzeHampen, G.J. Forever and PorschePower911. You will burn in hell for mocking me. _(The rest of the world thanks you)_  
Jesus Christ: I will make sure that this comes true. Amen.

We are all as an unclean thing, and all our righteousness are as filthy rags. =Isaiah 64:6

A good new aroused to us today with death of the Satan being Osama Bin Laden. _(Honestly can't complain)_ His death brought joy to all those that followed our ways. Mass murderers like him should never have been allowed to be born at all. His mother should have killed him at birth.

And so we prayed that God will destroy all other Muslims for they are evil _( or they are incredibly nice and let me borrow jackets in Social Studies. Either one)_ and must be ridden off, along with all the nonbelievers and sex addicts. God and our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative will not let anyone like that enter their eternal kingdom, nor will they let them work across the holy earthen ground. God bless the United States of the Holy North American Continent and Precedent George Bush_ (there aren't enough no's in the world to express my feelings towards this man. 'Nuff said) _for leading this fight against evil.

And the LORD plagued the people, because they made the calf, which Aaron made. =Exodus 32:35

And me and my girlfriend Mary, who is named after the Virgin Mary, who is also a virgin, waiting for me to marry her before we will have sex. We went to our room to read from the bible. Our gave her a private lesson on the third book of John. Although it short, it has many valued lessons such as ignoring false teachers such as Diotrephes who went against the true message of the church. We shall not allow people like these to mislead us ever again.

I will remember his deeds which he doeth, prating against us with malicious words. =3 John 10

And then went into main hall and Percy Jackson was there. He stood very tall looking down at us like David and Goliath, when they fought a battle to decide the fate of Holy Israel (If do not support Israel then stop reading thing for you will go to hell anyway).

"Convert to the false Gods of the Greek and to the unknown God foretold in the Holy Bible, in the book of Acts," he yielded.

"You have made a deeply mistake by taking me on heathen. Now you will be published by being sent to the eternals flames of hell where you will be whipped for ever by Satan for being fooled by him in the first place for he is evil and God is the great eternal thing ever. _(Running on and on and on)_ The unknown you talk about in the Holy Bible which is in the book of Acts is in fact the good of Israel, the God of the Bible, and the father of our lord and saviour Jesus Christ. All the gods of Greek are actually the devil, Lord Satan, in disguise. _(Multiple personality disorder. No way)_ It is you that has been fooled. It is not too late for you to repent and follow the ways of our lord Jesus Christ who died on the cross and was raised three days later. His death paid for the sins of everyone around the world and he wants to pay for your sins as well. We are all sinners. So repent and you will be saved. All you have to do say (speak it out load to be save, you unholy ones. If you do not do so, then to the depth of hell you unsaved souls will go forever!): _I believe in everyone that is spoken with this holy word, and will follow it so the full command, even ridding the world of those filthy atheists! Amen and amen! _This is all you have to say," I told a bald speech. _(Heaven forbid your speech have hair)_

"No I will never. I will always fool you by worshiping a false set of gods, Zeus the bastard king, and will secret preying to the lord of the darkness, Satan himself," Percy Jackson said.

This gave me no choose but to charge at Percy Jackson kill, but he got away in a cloud of smoke cause by witchery. And it was then that I realised something. There was a traitor and I was my task to find this tractor out. _(what exactly alerted you to this?)_

But Jesus said unto him, Judas, betrayest thou the Son of man with a kiss? =Luke 22:48

And so I told the Prayer Warriors a story. It was of Judas and him betraying of Jesus Christ, our lord and Saviour. I wanted to find a way to find the traitor but it was no good. So I went to bed very scared. I had to find the traitor. Amen.

Believer in Christ: You are all traitors for mocking me and God and his eternal right hand son in the kingdom of heaven.  
Jesus Christ: Yes you are right, they are traitors and they will get a traitor punishment. They will be sent to the lowest parts of hell, where it is the hottest. It will be heat that will kill them. Amen and amen.


	4. Chapter 4

How dare you mock me? Do you realise that if you do not follow the true path of Christ you will burn in gell! Repent now and you will be saved!

Enter through the narrow gate. For wide is the gate and broad is the road that leads to destruction, and many enter through it. But small is the gate and narrow the road that leads to life and only a few find it. =Matthew 7:13-14

The passage I have just read is from the gospel of Matthew and tells us that most people will burn in hell, but a few true followers will cherish the treasures of heaven. I am only doing my job in warning those of the flames of hell that awaits them. As for Percy Jackson, is corrupting the minds of young innocent children as the satanic works of Harry Potter, where witches and wizards are allowed to still exist. The church made sure things such as this would go away, but it seems as if it has returned. I am only protecting you for your own good. The Greek gods are just as bad as the satanic religions of today, where Buddhist priest with their false profits kill innocent people in aeroplane crashes. _(What kind of messed up news have you been watching?)_

And so my friend asked me what types of music is the most evil. And I told them most music was evil. But there were a few musicians for so called protectors of their ways.

"Nirvana is the most evil band ever to walk the earth. Not only did they name after a satanic way of thought, but they cause the death of many innocent people, due to the suicide of the coward Jurk Cobain. Their music is too loud, and they have evil Lyric such as 'God is gay' (God and Jesus Christ, my lord and savoury, please forgive me for what I have just said. Please don't send me to hell). _(Am I a bad person if I said please do? Yeah, probably.)_ This is offensive to God and his eternal Son. Kurt Cobain only realised that he was being controlled by Satan at the last moment, so he killed himself. But because that was a sin, and cause millions of children to do the same thing, he is burning for eternality in hell. Do not one of the you listen to such evilness," I told them.

"I will never listen to them ever again," said Ethan Nakamura, once a follower of Satan, now a reformer, repenting his sins, and now he will be going heaven. _(I'm so confused. He is one of the really bad guys. Wy is he now "good"?)_ This is what happens when you repent. You will go to heaven. Why would anyone reject something like this?

"Yes, and now another musicians that are bad is Green Day. _(Oh no you didn't)_ They rejected Precedent George Bush _(I knew I liked them for a reason)_ and support the evil Obama, the antichrist. And they rejected the holy war in the middle, which resulted in the death of Osama Bin Laden, one of the Satan's main servents, now binging in hell. And the reject Christ and called America an idiot. _(I'm an American, and I think the country is kind of dumb.)_ Surely these beasts deserves to go to the depths of hel," I told them. They were all amazed at my wisdom. Mary looked at me admirable. Still I was uncomfortable, for their was a traitor out there, waiting to kill me, and killing is bad, and is a sin against lord Jesus Christ. _(Hypocrisy much?)_ Killing a Christian is a sin.

Now therefore, behold, the LORD hath put a lying spirit in the mouth of all the false prophets, and the LORD hath spoken evil concerning thee. =1 Kings 22:23

And Thalia Grace came and repented in the main hall crying that she would not want to follow the ways of Satan. _(Like that would ever happen)_ However, I did saw beyond her disgusting lies and stabbed her in her heart. And she died. If she was telling the truth she would die a Christians death, if she was lying, she would be burning the flames of the eternal hell. _(So it is possible that you just killed a Christian. Won't you go to hell then?)_

And then we practice the ways of sword, for we knew the time was soon coming where the final battle between us and the evil followers of Satan, Percy Jackson as their leader, would come and kill us all, and we had to all be prepared incase this would happen, as if it did happen, we would all be dead and no one would be there to battle the eternal God and his only holey begotten son, lord and savior, Jesus Chris of Narrative, and all hope would be lost for all eternal, unless the traitor got to us first, then in which we would still be dead and the message of Jesus Christ, protector of all, would not be teach to all people of this holy earth, but instead full trapped to the ways of the evil lord Stan, for he will kill everyone on this earth, and killing is morally wrong, unless it is defending the faith. _(That was probably the longest sentence I have ever read.)_

Meanwhile, in the headquarters of Percy Jackson….

"We must invade tonight in the glory of Zues, the false god of Satran. We must get rid of all the prayer warriors and turn the temple for their God, and lord and saviour Jedi Christ (_So Jesus has turned into a Jedi? __Sweet.) _to a false god temple," he said.

"Yes," said his slaves Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo and Grover Underwood. _(Didn't he die in the first chapter?" _ "We will do the biddings of Satan disguised as Satan."

To be continued…..

See, people can be saved. All they have to do is admit to being a sinner, repent and become a true Christ, and not a false one, like the Church of England, who will burn in hell for their sins. Devoicing is a sin, and will be punished by being thrown into the flames of hell. Aman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guess what. I enjoy reviews, just to make sure I haven't offended people so much that there is a band of you with pitchforks and torches. Not going to beg, but…**

I have decided to go under my real name, that is Thomas Brown, for all those have booked me for my username BelieverInChrist. Although I am still living within Christ, I must be separate, for I still have things to do, like making you all believe in his holy name.

Also note, I am not a belieber, like other people are saying. I do not know you are getting stuff like that from but it is not true. I am a believer, not a belieber, what ever that is I do not know.

I also like to note that I am not mocking Percy Jackson, I am just making note of the evilness that it is. _(I would almost prefer if you mocked it.)_ Along with Harry Potter, The Golden Campus, _(like compass, but different)_ and the Narnia series, it is the most evilness this world has ever seen, beside Stan that is. _(Seriously, what do you have against South Park?)_

I am also not a troll. _(Yes, yes you are)_ A troll is a fantasy creative that only exist in fake books. As its not in the bible, it is not ture at all. Do not bee fooled by lies such as that. All book aside from the holy bible, which is Latin for the book, are a lie. Remember that people. _(So is this a lie too?)_

I will also like to take note that I can speak Latin, such as this holy set of words: Ego vere fidelis in cuniculis. _(There is a difference between speaking something and memorizing something) _

And so the devil and Percy Jackson talked in private, in Percy Jackson private mansion in England, for they allow satanic people to walk among us, (curse them all! Burn in hell buoy foul besets) _(ok, that's it. You can mock my country, my books, even my religion, but you do not mock England. Where would the world be without Doctor Who, Jeremy Clarkson, and sexy British accents?) _for they needed to get away from all their evil followers, willing to do anything just to enter the heavenly gate of heaven just so that they can get this evil hands on the heavenly goods. And so the devil walked back and forward in the depths of hell, thinking the order he would give to his most devoted follower, Percy Jackson, who has now changed his name to Percy Judas,_ (no, just, no.)_ for it made more sense seeming that he was a traitor to the faith, for he had once believe in Christ our lord and salary, but became corrupted as time went one.

"And what must we do to please you wicked one, dear lord and master of all that is evil, and against the godness of God!," Percy Judas told him. Satan had been in a bad mood today so he was really angry, as Percy Jackson had escaped from good hero Jerry that day, instead of killing him in the name of the dark lord Satan.

"Thou shall kill Percy or you shall die yourself," _(So he is going to kill himself?) _ he commanded him. So he bowed.

"I will serve you for always as omg _(like, lol, rofl, etc, etc,)_ you live," Percy Jackson said.

(Because you are wondering why Jerry knows about the traitor, God warned him in his sleep the night before the attack).

"Now go kill him or I will bring wrath across you and your friend Grover, _(who should be dead from chapter one)_ who I would be willing to have as a sacrifice instead. I will make you walk this earth wishing you had kill Jerry. Now go and kill. And also, I have palace a traitor among Jerry and his friend. I will not tell who the traitor is, but he will be the person that will tell you this word Deus mortuus. None of his follower will know what this means, but all you will do."

And so he went out looking for Jerry and find him and kill, but first hind the traitor first.

Dear God, forgive me for writing this chapter, and saying bad things about you, but I do knot mean it. I will also obey you and tell all people of the your wonderful, loving, dogful _(woof)_ behaviour. Amen.


	6. Chapter 6

**No reviews? This makes me sad. If you guys don't review, I have no idea if I'm doing well or if this is the second worst fic ever to be posted on the site (My Immortal being the first) Once again, nothing (except my witty humor) belongs to me. **

I know what a troll is. I looed it up on Conservapedia (God bless that holy website), _(actually, no. It scares the ever loving crap out of me) _which is fare more reliable than the liberal Wikipedia. _(Many things are)_ A troll is a creature, not someone that has two identity. If you are going by me having two names, BelieverInChrist (God bless that holy website) and Thomas Finn Brown, than yes, I am a troll. _(No. Try Urban Dictionary One who posts a deliberately provocative message to a newsgroup or message board with the intention of causing maximum disruption and argument). _ But I see no proof that a troll is what you say it is, and I believe Conservapedia more.

And I am a true Christian. I am mot mocking it. I am being brutally honest. People must suffer painful deaths before they are rewarded with the treasures of heathen. Us Christian will suffer many playful deaths, but they will not be in vain, for wee will destroy all the nonbeleivbers. And I will also like to say, atheist feel nothing. _(I recently stepped on a piece of glass; I sure as hell felt that.)_ They are being controlled by the devil so it is not sinful to get rid of them.

And so Jerry went back to his room to teach Mary even more, but also about how a woman must behave, _(question of the day, how does a guy like you get anything close to a girl?) _for we deceived that it was time for us to get married. And so a explained to her that a wife must follow a man, even to his grave if need be. And I told her told plait her hare up for it was a offense to God and his holy eternal son Jesus Christy, our lord and savour.

And so we decided that we would get married in the weekend for it was Sunday and that was God`s day, and he will sorely blessed us. And we decided to wear white, both of us, for the color black was an evil colour and a offensive to Gog. _(That's a wee bit racist, don't you think?)_

And so Joey talked the gathering that had just been created, "Bow to false gods like Percy Jug has done and you will surely bun in heath, for it is an offensive to God. They actually give good to their false gods, which is really offensive, such as to Zeus who married a whore Artimis. _(That's his daughter, who pledged to never marry or have sex. Idjit) _ And although they claim to fight against the so called evil god (they are all evil, so don't worried about that) Hades, _(Come on! Why does Hades always get the bad rep? He was just unlucky.)_ even if Zeus son _(brother)_ Poseidon disagrees with that. How can we accept such a lie like as truth. I will not. The Bible is fare more simple, stating the you must believe in God or you burn in hell, how simple is that? _(Not quite)_ The Bible is the most beliebable, simple, and convincing book ever. No matter how much J K Rowling can lie, he _(she. But you know, its an easy mistake. Testicles, ovaries, kind of the same thing)_ will never get a book better than the Bible, not matter how many people like his Books Hairy Potter and Percy Jackson, whos book is based on him. The Bible is truth, there is not doubt about that." And they clapped for my speech for it was a great speech. _(That's why it's called fiction)_

And so Grober _(who is dead) _came tot he miami hall. And he said as a warning to me, "I will come to warn you of my brothers plain to kill. Convert to the false gods of a the greeks now or you will die a very gruesome death. Mahahahahaha." _(I do like the laugh)_

I was not plead at with Grover so I got his head and broke it, and then stabbed him in the heard, and pulled his eyes out. _(He's the new Kenny. Or Rory.)_ He lied there lifelessness. Suddenly, Percy Hanson _(who?)_ came out of nowhere an attacked me for no reason why so ever. _(no, it's not like you have been trying to kill everyone he loves. Nothing like that)_ I was able to attack him in the throat, but he got away yet again. I decided that my task was to go after him and make sure he suffered.

And so I got married to Mary and we went into our beds for the first time (I will not describe what happened for I do not want any atheist to get pleasure out of it and have an organism). _(Because Christians can't get sexually aroused. I have an organism. He is sitting on my lap and enjoys getting in my way while I'm typing)_ And then she tired to convince me not to go after Percy Judas, but I decided that my mind had been mad up, I was to kill Percy Jackson even if it killed me. I would die for God and his holy eternal Son Judas Christ, our lord and saviour.

And so I went out there and walked to the mansion of Percy Jackson. I was hoeing to kill him. Amen.


	7. Chapter 7

I am not a troll _(yes you are)_ and I am being serious here, you must repent or burned in hell. Satan will disguise as anything to trick you to send yourself to hell. God does not sell people to hell, it is yourself that did it. Donut say anything wrong with this greatest story ever!

And so Jerry went and talked to his follower, who Mary the Virgin was in the crown (I never had sex _(then what the heck did you do that you wouldn't tell us about? Play poker?)_ with her for it is unlawful to do so for being Virgin when you die will be better to be seen as when you are infront of God). And he opened his moth: "Which laws are biding that these fools are following. Percy Jackson and his friend worship false demons in a vain attempt to defeat us. They are unlawful, unlike us who are. We the Best Borrow church believe that the law should be biding to all. We believe also that freedom and library should be given to all. I also believe in gum control.

"Of all laws that are important, it is the lawalty to hog _(I thought you guys didn't like pigs)_ that is important. How can we live without God? He created us so that we could worship him deerly. He created the law so we must obey it all. To all those who follow wicket ways such ass Percy and his fools, who worship false Gods such as Zeus and Venus, who were mothers and lovers, such a sinful way. How could you worship these foul beasts, for they are sinful in the site of God.

"And what about murder? We do not commit murder, _(then what the heck is_ _I got his head and broke it, and then stabbed him in the heard, and pulled his eyes out_.) but Percy Jackson does. He say he is battling beasts, but they are ture followers of God. How can we let people like this keep being alive? They should be rid of and sent to hell for punchiness. Murder is a sin, as told in the Bible, and so all the law must be obeyed. They are evil, but we are good for we do not murder people. How can you deny that? If you deny that, you will be sent to hell. _(Will I get Hell-mates?)_

"And steeling is a crime for God says so in the Bible. God is the deniable trust and must be obeyed and followed under all cost, for breaking this law will be against God`s law. Even if a family is starving, if child is caught stealing, his hands must be cut off. _(Ok, you have descended from insanity into sadism. Not good)_ If lies, than their other hands must be cut off. _(He now has four hands)_ Do not let sinners have the sight of day, for it is publishment of Godo

"An lying is a sin, for God tells us so. Lying makes truthful seem like a lie. Lying can only leed _(a place in England)_ to troubles, such as the Percy Jackson, who has sent a traitor to kill me (but I decided not to tell my followers yet of this, for the parrot _(squawk) _could come out at any moment) is a lie to us all. Satan lies, therefore it is a sin. Satan sins, God does god._ (Masturbation?)_ Lying should be published with stoning.

"And I end my speed to day with a prey for God: 'Prey for all the nonbelievers for they do not know what they are doing to us, let them see the way so that they can become unsinful people, if not they should be punished with flames of hurl. Believe at as a warning to you all for you must be published for all you sins for it is an offensive to Good. Believe it so and you will get a eternal life at the revelation that John forward telled in his epic work Resolution (read it for answer in the after life, and the punishment of sinners, for it all is ture). And so it all ends', anen.

Suddenly from my room came Mary (for I had lifted her there from the wonderful knight before) cam out of my room and yelled…

….."O god has given me a holey message for you to telly you. I am pregnant!" _(Dafuq?)_


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to stop at chapter 10, for today at least. Please tell me if you want me to continue. **

How dare you mock me! _ (I dare)_ I am being honest to you all, if you do not repent, you will burn in hell. Without God and his holy eternal son Jesus Christ, then you will not the rewards of heaven and immortal life under God. I am not a troll _(you __so__ are)_ and I never told I was a troll. You have all been mistaken. Satan lies to you all for he wants to drag you to the eternal flames of hell!

I tell you all, there are people that will not burn in hell! These people will not burn in hell, for they are been blessed in the ways of Christ: WolvesRule612, Fulcon, Cimh, Agent Aleu, the holy bwobble for he has supported me, and Lisa`s Hope, the new St Paul who turned away from sinful ways of being an atheist, but seeing the light and believe in the one true God and his son the Eternal Jesus, son of the only true God. There are many more who will see the ways of heaven, but many will suffer the pains of hell for believing in a false lie, such as Mr _(Ms.)_ Rowling, who is a man _(woman)_ because women should never be able to speak, _(you are incredibly lucky I promised to keep my temper in check, other wise, so help me, I would track you down and end you)_ they must obey their husbands at all cost, and if they do not have a husband, they should follow their father, _(or I could be a rebellious teenager, much more fun)_ for it is their father that brought them into the world, _ (feel free to attend a sex ed class; men do not have a uterus)_ just like what God did in the Book of Genesis, which for all your uneducated Atheists is the first book in the Bible. You should read it, and you will understand the true love God gave to use by creating this world for us to live in. _(I'm sorry, I thought you said we were beasts. Beasts can't read)_

And as I talked to my followers about the evilness of Percy Jackson and his friends, Mary came out from my bedroom and told me that see was pregnant with a child. And I asked her what the sex was, for it was important to know. I wanted to have a son so that I could name him after myself, which is Thomas.

"Yes, it is a boy, so it will be named after you", she said._ (How the heck did she know?)_ I was very pleased. However, I was annoyed that she had spoken out of term for a women should wait to they are in private before they talk to their husband, as what St Paul said in one of his epistles. _(sexist pig)_ "Women should be silent in the churches, for they are not permitted to speak", he said in the First Empties to the Corinthians, do you dare tell me that I know nothing about the Bible. I have read it many times, and I am an expert in it all. _(Oh how I wish I had a Castiel on my shoulder, maybe get him to smite your ass)_

And so she was made to go to her room, for she should rest, before the baby comes. (_In nine months) _Let her make clothes, for it is a job for women, and not for men. And so I taught even more to everyone, for they were interested in my wisdom, for I was very wise, _(and very humble, too)_ like King Solomon, of the same royal line as our Lord and Savour Jesus Christ, the only begotten son of the only God Jesus.

And suddenly, came then came Zeus with Percy Jackson, his false son._ (Posideon was Percy's dad) _ And they warned that they will attack us without remorse, and kill every one of us. _(Please do)_ And I said, be gone Satan for you is not welcome here, and so they want away. And they went to their mansion to plan their next move.

And so I went to the church in the next town, for it was far away for them so know about Percy Jackson. And I warned them of their attack. And so it was agreed that I could stay there for a week, for I had to hide away from the traitor, who I knew was about to attack that week, for Percy Jackson told me so. _(When?)_

And then it was there that I realized who the traitor was. It was Ethan, for he had worshipped false gods, who were disguised as Satan. Once a Satanist, always a Satanist. _(I thought you said people could repent)_ He had lied, and not really repented. And So I decided to stay, and decided to leave after the week, for I needed to hide. And then it was decided that I would return to my followers and save them from the traitor.

And other people will be saved also, like Mel Gibson, for he put his woman in her place and for making a great movie about our lord and savvier Jesus Christ, and Christ Brown, for we both share the same surname, but not the same Christian name, and he also knows where to put his woman in her place. _(Spousal Battery. Lovely.)_ And there are many other people that cannot mention for I have very little room to say so, but I will say who they are in a latter chapter, for it well known that people will be saved from the fires of hell. But all nonbelievers must be punished. Amen.

**This was an almost impossible chapter to get through. Any females, or males, too, who want go scream at this… horrible person, you aren't alone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Got my first review. I told you, I am slightly a liberal. I believe some of their ideas, but not all of them. And if memory serves, I told you at the start: if you don't like my views, go away.**

You hacker will bun in hell for eternal life for you have sinned against God. _(And the eleventh commandment: thou shall not hack)_ And to claim that it was all a lie is also a sin. You will be punished for surely, for I am for real! _(you are, Percy and everyone else are (sadly) not. Learn the difference)_ I am a prophet of the lord, and I will get my own way! You are not who you say you are, and however dare you call yourself a real believer in Christ! A hacker is only been sent by Stan_ (he's not even Jewish! He's a Roman Catholic!)_ as a lie to make me look like a fool, _(you did that yourself)_ but I same not a fool, but it is you that is a fool for hacking my account in the first place. You a will be surveying in the flames of the eternal claims of hell! You dare take me on when I have Dog _(woof, woof)_ on my seed! I am a protest of the lord and his give my power above all you you. Donut dare take me on again, for hacking is a sin, and will be punished as such.

"And number eleven is in face number seven, so said the lord on his holy day of death. Didn't I tell you how much of a fool you will be if you say such evil things to the lord and his holey son of Christ, Jesus our saviour, lord protector of all!" Jerry told his followers. And than he whinnies baked top his church, in which he wet and faced his traitor. And it was none of other than Micheal that stood at the gates. _(Not really relevant,, but I always think of the __Supernatural__ Michael. Not the smitey one)_

"You are too late! For it was Percy Jackson that made your wife pregnant! _(How? When?)_ She is the traitor. So what mystic should we do to this creel women of a whore!" he assed me.

"And I told him" take her to the tallest tower, and throw her from there, and if she is not dead, stone her to death. And if that does not work, remove the head, like I did to Grover in the epic battle the first chapter, and if you have not read that, go back and read it, or sleep you will go to hell! Beware of my warring!

And so Michael took her and killed her, along with the baby, who was Percy Jackson`s son! _(It isn't a good story till an infant dies)_ And so we had prayers. And then came Percy Jackson yelling "How dare you kill me wife" _(When did they get married?)_

"And I replayed," it was not your wife in the first pplace. So be gone from this site, or else I will have to deform you! Stan _(come on, really?)_ has lisped to you! Now you must realise your mistake, or I will be forced to remove you head just like I have done to my wire, who claimed to be a virgin bit was only a whore!

"No, will not submit at all!" yelled Percy Jaqson.

So we battled with swords, on the top of the roof of the building, for we had agreed for the battle to be taken place there, for it was a goofy site for all of my followers to see my victory. But my sword let go from my hand and it dropped to the ground. _(yay)_ I tied to pick it up, but I could not. Percy Jackson was a better fighter than me. So I prayed to God that he would have mercy on me, and on Percy Jackson, for he had only been following orders from Satan himself.

And Percy Jackson dropped his sword and realised something. He had seen the lord himself. "I will never worship a false god ever again. Satan, Zeus who climbed to be my father _(Poseidon, not Zeus, Poseidon)_ is only a lie. My father is now God and his only eternal son Jesus Christ! Behold I convert to your way."

And so a baptized Percy Jackson, who renamed himself Percy of Christ, and we had many hours of prayer, along with Mary, who survived the stoning, who I had forgiven. And we plotted the attack on Satan and his false gods. And now we had the knowledge of Percy of Christ. Amen.

See, people can become followers of Chris._ (Brown? Angel?)_ And now Perch of Christ will be saved and taken to the eternal clowns of heaven! Amen and amen.


	10. Chapter 10

Stop reviewing my great story if you hate it. You will burn in hell anyway! There is not point in trying to save you at all for you have ben corrupted by powers of evol, and that is Satan! _(Then why do you continue to write?)_ And no Stan, I have no idea what that is. Only review this story if there is something good to say or that you agree with every I say. All the rest of you are sick! You should not allow such evil things such as gays, _(Who gave my friends and I awesome hair cuts)_ women in power, _(no…just, no)_ and people that are crippled in the minds._ (My baby sister has Rett Syndrome. Every single woman on the planet, yes even you good, god-fearing Christians, has a one in 100,000 chance in passing it on. Look it up, and then tell me children like that deserve to live)_

And so I, Percy of Christ, went up to the staples to prey for my holey sole! I had sinned so much, believing in such a lie that I whipped myself for God`s forgiveness, for I was not wordy of such as blessing. I wanted to end my life, but I realised that suicide is a sin and that I would burn in hell if I did so. Suicide must be published at all coast! (_How, exactly, are you going to do that? The person is already dead.)_

I went to Jerry for advice and he gave me berry god advise, and that was not to follow the evil ways of the geek gods and follow the only true way and that was through our lord Jesus Christ, my only saviour, and not that liar of a father Zeus (I know Greek motherly very weal).(_?)_ And he also said that I had to convert all those that had been left alive, for they must too know the greatness that is Jesus Christ, and that they had been follow false ways!

And so I went to the place where my old fiend Rachel, who I had dated on and off for the past few years (I did have sex with her in past, but I have changed so don't you put this in the wrong way). And I said to here "Why must you follow those fools. I know you very well, you would beaver worship any false God, because I know you were a Christian before I put you in this mess. I now ask you to help me and in my quest to bring Christendom to the Camp, and remove all the evilness that it contains. Please help me, you are my only hope!" _(Don't do it!)_

"Yes I will," she said. "I knew you were not like anyone else. I believe you. We must defeat these evils gods and Satan before they destroy anything else! I will follow you and obey you every order. I will not speak out of term, and I will make sure I am a foot away from you at all times, for it is an offense for a women to go suck an thig. _(Once again, your literary prowess has confused me)_ I am a Prayer Warrior now and I want you to baptize me and my family, for none of us our baptized."

So I baptized all of her family, and they all became followers of our lord and choir Jesus Christ! I knew from that very moment that I would make a very good Preyer Warrrior and that Jerry of Christ would be very proud of me.

"And behold my wisdom! For this is like Sodom and their wicked ways. God had warn them of all their sinning, and all of their ways of evil. He old them to stop worshiping Satan, and all other forms of evil sexual acts,_ (do you condone any sexual acts?)_ and instead, follow his holy laws, that's is the ten commandments, or else they will destroy them. If the Camp do not follow the ways of Christ, God will destroy them. But God gives us a warning. Follow Christ or you will be punished with the eternal salads of Hell!" I, Percy of Christ told them all! And they were amazed at my wisdom!

Stop reviewing my story! All you bring with you is fate and disgusting comments. None of you are true followers of the one true god! Truly convert or you will suffer! Amen.


	11. Chapter 11

I am not evil! I am striper of the lotd! I am not a troll! I have said this many times and you will not listen to me! I am being serious! There is not error at al! And my account was hacked! The hacker is lying! Do not beliebe it. And there is good bands, such as The Beatles._ (I can't really argue there)_ Their song Let It Be is a prayer to God and how they want everyone to know his undying love and that they were telling their story of their life. And Lilith was an atheistic lie._ (Or, you know, Adams first wife who refused to be subservient (you go girl) so she became the first demon) _ The Bible came from God, and nothing was ever cut out. That is the Koran that had stuff cut out.

I, Jerry, went to the temple and announced to all my friends that Percy of Christ had convert all of Rachael's household and was working on convert the rest of the camp that had fullen to false ways.

And then I said, "in the book of Exodus there was a mighty battle, and it was because of the courage of Moses that they won. I have courage and that means that we will win this battle. Do not lose hope, like all the nonbeleivers out there, for they deny God, and worshiper Satan and a beastly whore Artois. _(Do you mean the __eternal virgin __Artemis?)_ We must be fuel of courage. That way we will be able to defeat those without courage, such as the evil Greek Gods! Once we have done that, than we can work onto the false evil Roman Gods, that once reign across the Roman Empire, but Constantine was able to defeat the evil Gods and made Jesus in rule of all of time!

"Now it is time to do such a thing. We must not focus one evil thing, but all evil thing. That is why I am sending one of my massagers _(Masseuse?)_ to England to warn those there, for they allow Witches and Wizards _(and Time Lords)_ to live. They have a school there that allows these people to live. This evil school is called Hogwarts, and must be destroyed at all coast!

"Behold Michaela who warmed me of the attack will help me on thesis quest! Although he might not be here in person, we will support in Prayer! His story will be told in another story, so that it can gain maximum impact, and convert more people." Amen.

I will be writing another story The Prayer Warriors: Battle With The Itches! _(So, Solarcaine?)_ Read it to be safe, speak it to saved!

**This chapter is way short, but there isn't much I can do about that. As always, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Harry Potter fans will realise the true evilness that is there satanic book, and will convert to the way of Christ! _(Honestly, if you are going to go after any fandom for being "unholy" go after Twilight.)_ You are all fools for saying such disgusting thigs! I hope you all bum ink hell!

And so Percy of Christ taught Rachael's household a holey lesson. And behold he said, "Dare not mock God, for his is holus. I was like a evil beast, having sex with a whore, but I have changed, and I a have become like St Paul, a true massager _(how many massagers does he have?)_ of Christ.

"I will also talk to Rachael's father, for he has sinned against the ways of God. Although he has been baptized in the ways of Christ, he can never enter his holy Church, for her father has removed his testacies, and that is a sin. _(when did the books ever talk about something like that?)_ God commands that anyone with a testacies should pray at home, everyone else must go to his holy church at least once a week on Sunday and pray for their soles! _(Praying to God gets you new shoes? Awesome)_ This also means that they must pray whenever they can. This can be at home, at school, at work, and out and about. They must pray! If at home someone refuse to let you pray, make then leave your house! If someone at school refuses you to pray, make them leave, may it be student or the teacher, _(That would be kind of funny to see. A little first grader telling the principal to leave)_ they should not refuse someones right to pray. If someone refuses to let you pray at work, either quit your job, or if you are the boss, fire the person that complains to you about praying. _(or you know, adhere to the whole freedom of religion thing)_ Even if they refuses to pray, they must be fired, for it is a sin against Christ! And if a police refuses to let you pray, continues to pray. Even if you are sent to prison, God will be proud at your bravery and courage, for that is what God rewards people with. Obey God`s law, not mans law, for mans law is corrupt and evil, created be Satan!_ (I thought people were created by God?)_

"And now I must go my friend Tyson, for he must be converted also." And so I went to him and explains the ways of Christ, "Why worship a false god which will not give you eternal live, when you can worship a true God, who has a eternal son who died on the cross to save us all? My God can save you. Please convert, or you will suffer in the eternal flames of hell!"

And Tyson said, "I will not convert for I love to sin too much." I was so annoyed that I took a stone and stoned him to death, _(lovely way to vent anger)_ for he would not submit to the way of our lord Jesus Christ, one true God.

And I said, "The fool is dead. God will not allow a nonbelieber to live. A fool will die a fools death! I will then move onto the camp and warm everyone else of the evilness of Satan, or they will suffer!"

I will not delete this story. You should or convert to the ways of Christ, or you will suffer the eternal flams of hell!

**Or I can continue to write this, despite the lack of feedback, good or otherwise. That sounds much more fun.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank all of you for viewing my story (especially those of you from other countries). **

How dare you try to hack my account? Isn't that against the law? By bricking the law, you are turning away from God, therefore sinning, therefore sending yourself to the eternal flames of hell! I am trying to save the world from Satan`s wrath, not turn people away from God. Do not be fooled by fake Christians who state that we must love the atheists. _(aren't we supposed to love our enemies?)_ We must rid our world of those enemies. And Jesus said that he came to bring the sword, and that is what I am doing! I will also like to thank my brother who helped me write this chapter.

"Who am I," Jerry asked. "I am the one that has been sent by God to save the world from evil. The Greek gods are one of those evils. They make their followers follow strict laws, such as giving up some of their food._ (It's hardly as if Christian laws aren't strict. At least by your perception.)_ Our God does not do this. He gives us more freedom. We give thanks to our food, but we do not give it up. And by giving up your food you are wasting good food that could have been eaten, and if it wasn't good to eat, like passed if used by date, and then we should feed it to the dogs, not give it up. And would we give up our house just because some false god tells us do so? No! We should not!"

The people in the chambers clapped so much that the noise echoed so much that the sound was still heard after a minute or so. People came up to him and thanked him for all the wisdom he had given them. Mary stood at the door to her room. She looked pretty sad about something. Jerry decided to walk up to her to see is she was fine or not.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. She started to cry. "What is wrong? Please tell me and I will make sure things are made better."

"There`s nothing wrong," she said finally. "I am just pondering on your speech. It was great."

"I know it was great, but your crying has nothing to do with it. Please tell me what the problem is. I want to know. Is it too cold in your bedroom? I can organize it so that you can get a room where the sun shines into your bedroom in the morning," he asked her.

"No," she said. "It has nothing to do with my bedroom. It is fine the way it is."

"So if it's not the room, what is it?"

"Well," she paused. "I do think I can this baby." Jerry stood there in shock. He knew abortion was a sin, but to hear someone admit something like this was different.

"You know abortion is a sin against our lord Jesus Christ, the only way to heaven, and eternal son of God. _(Honestly, I'm not touching this one) _By aborting, you have committed murder, and murder is a sin against God. God will punish you with the eternal flames of hell! Please reconsider and repent for all your sinning, for Satan has lied to you!" Jerry said.

"I AM NOT HAVING AN ABORTION! YOU ARE JUST COMING TO ASSUMPTIONS!" she yelled angrily. She then paused again, and then stated calmly, "I was about to tell you that I want to put this child to adoption, so that a good caring Christian family can look after him. I am not ready to have a child."

Jerry, realizing what was going on, comforted her. "That is OK. I understand," as he patted her back. "Yes, abortion is a sin, but God allows us to give up child if it is for a loving purpose. It is better to adopt than abort. And I don't want you to be unhappy, nor would God. I support your decision."

They stayed there for an hour talking, discussing their plans for the future. After that, Jerry and Mary said a prayer, and then parted, for Mary was tired.

Please stop reviewing my story. If you don't agree with it, ignore it! But remember, if you do so, you risk putting yourself in danger, for God will punish you with the eternal flames of hell. And I also like thank Noah for helping write my story. You help has truly improved this story, and made it more enlightening. Amen.


	14. Chapter 14

How dart you moke my brothel ! He was not dong anything wrong! And never am I, I am just warring you about the punishment that awaits you if you keep sinning that way you at the moment. By worshiping Greek gods, you are putting ourselves at risk! Stop, and realise your mistakes! Please convert to the way of our lord Jesus Christ of narrative, only true son of the one eternal God! This is not offensive at all, how dare your call it as such. And I find all your reviews sickening. None of you are Christians if you think atheists should be allowed! This is a Christian world, and should stay that way!

So Percy of Christ went to his old Mentor Chiron, a master of betrayal. _(And archery)_ He knew that Chiron would be more accepting of his Christiane ways, that he would concert more easily. He went to a swamp where Chiral live, and as Percy went down into the swamp he could see lots of dead bodies who were Christians martyrs, make him feel really sick._ (I'm having a_ _Dagobah moment. You know, Star Wars?) _He soon came to Chiron`s hut. He was into voodoo, a satanic form of magic invented at Hogwarts _(no crossovers, please.)_ as a way to kill Christians on the spot, but Percy prayed because he knew that our Fjord Jesus of Christo would save us, and reliever us from a sinful life! Believe in him!

I entered a the hut and I found Chiron sitting at a trample, gambling with another follower of the evil Stan, _(Going down to South Park, gonna have myself a time)_ the murderer! He stopped and looked at me.

"Have you killed Jerry yet? We wanly want him to die, for we want to corrupt the word and sent everyone to yell!" he assed me.

"No" I sad.

"No?" he sled! _(that's an overexcited sled)_

"No, because I have discovered the truthfulness in the world, and that is through my personal savior Jesus Christ, who has saved me and has promised to send me the eternal clowns of Leaven, where angels sing, and I can hear Jesus speak to me with great words that will make anyone becoming a believer in Vista! I ass you to accept him as your lord and savor and be one of his massagers! _(I think he has more than enough)_ Please join me in turning he camp into a Christian cameo! Pease help me!

"God has told Jerry to tell me that greatness the rewards are with being with Christ! He does not pie, (_But pie is awesome)_ he does not murder, and he will pretext us when the eternal flames of hell cover the earth, and he will dragged us up to his eternal pal axe! I was like St Paul, a person that hunted down Christians, but now I join them and I ass you to join them as well" is aid.

"Yes, will become a christen" Cola said.

"Thankyou, and I wail make you a preyer warrior just like ne!" said. So I baptized him, and he sent the gambler out of his house, for the person refused to accept our lord Jesus Christ! His body is rotting in the sea.

"Yes, and I will o and talk to the camp and make the believers in Christ!" said Chiron of Christ.

So I waited there, while he went and talked to the camp. Suddenly, one of Chiron student (who I baptized as well) cam back panicking.

"THEY KILLED CHIRON AND THEN ATE HIM ALIVE!" he said. I stood in shock, wanting to throw up. I became angry. They were not allowed to get away with killing a follower of our lord esus VChrist! I had to go to the camp myself! So I did. Outside Grover waited,_ (who died twice then came back. Hello Rory)_ along with an army of Nonbelievers, and the fold breast _(the killer boobies are back)_ were dancing around Chiron of Christ`s boday.

"Who dare you kill a fellow Christian. You are like Judas, selling a friend for 30 gold coins. You will truly be punished," is aid. So I battled Grover, who just laughed and said mockery thigs to me, such as "you God is a lie" and "how are you stupid beaver!". _(Come on now. There is no reason to insult beavers)_ This made me even more angry! So I then cut his head of with sword, for I was a master of sword fighting, for Chiron of Christ had taught me how use a sword. And the over camp members realised that they were follower false goofs so they said that I had to baptize them. So a baptized ten of them, and got those ten to baptize the other. I did the same thing by making those ten into prayer warriors, and those ten turned everyone in prayer warriors. And so I had an army of Prayer Warriors. I sent a message to Jerry that I had converted the camp, and told him to come to the camp to decide our next move, with was to take on the false gods themselves!

I am glad they hav all become cHristian. She all people can get eternal lives if they truly beliced. Anem and anem!

**Is it just me or is his grammar getting worse?**


	15. Chapter 15

How dare they delete my story? What was I doing wrong? _(Do you want a list?)_ What about freedom of speech?_ (What about freedom of religion for other people?)_ Don't I have a right to state what I believe in! _(Yes. You do not, however, have the right to threaten to kill other people based on religion, or completely butcher an awesome series)_ I am only warning you of the dangerous of sinning. According to the Bible, sin is evil and should be punished. And with America allowing these sinners to continue, God will punish them as well, for allow sinners to continue sinning is a sin. America will burn in hell the way we are going at the moment. Submit of the ways of our lord Jesus Christ, God`s only begotten son, and follow his holy laws, that is the Ten Commandment, and we will all go to heaven. At the moment, a lot of you will burn in hell simply because you turn a blind eye to the problem that is with America, and that is Atheists! They have poisoned young children`s minds with liberal propaganda,_ (Good sir, I have done nothing of the sort)_ with their antichrist Obama. We must stop this now! Bring America back to its God-fearing ways. (_That sounds like a good idea. Can we bring back the Salem Witch trials back too?)_ Let all true American men _(because apparently women are chattel)_ pray loudly for God's forgiveness, for we are not worthy of it. But God is a just God and he will save us if we stop all this sinning! I like to say thank you to Noah for helping me write this chapter.

And a messenger came to Jerry and told him of the conversion of the camp to the ways of Christ. He was happy that all of them had been baptized and turned into prayer warriors. He now had an army to defeat Satan and his false God. Now I knew it was safe to go to the camp and met Percy of Christ again and examine the new followers, and work out the next move.

I said to my followers, "Great news everyone, we are one more move towards turning this country back to a Christian Nation. _(Well, you will finally give people a good excuse to move)_ The camp that once worshiped false gods of the Greeks, have now converted to the ways of Christ and will help us in our cause. I will meet up with Percy of Christ and work out our next move. We will march soon on the temples of the false gods and destroy them all. I promise you that we will be victorious. God is merciful and will punish all wrong doers. I am glad to tell you that even though you might die tonight, you will die a martyr's death and will live in the eternal clouds of Heaven. Damn those that chooses not to fight, and does not support our troops overseas, for they are defending us from terrorist threats that plan to kill us all and turn our country into an extremist state. And worst of all, the extremist_ (sounds a lot like an author I know)_ liberal Obama, who is secretly a Muslim, is allowing this to happen, damn him to hell! Trump for 2012! _(He isn't even running)_ Amen." And everyone cheered.

So Jerry went to the camp, and out came Percy. And he said, "I am said for my mentor, a great Christian man has died to night. We berried him in the Christian manner, which is arms crossed, body up, so that he can leave his coffin at the last judgement and be proud of his martyr-hood. I have hung the person that killed him, for murderer must be punished. The death venality is lust!

"But you have come here not just for Chiron`s death, but for the army I have prepared for you. Fine Christian men and they will aid you in your mission to destroy the evil gods that once enslaved me. I have a man named Luke who will help you in your ways, for he is the greatest fighter we have. He will lead the great battle that will happen tonight."

And I said, "I am glad of your victory. But time is not to be wasted, so let us march to night, for we need to rid those sinners from our Christian Nation. Tell you men to arm yourselves, and tell the women to support them with food and aid, for the men will need it. Bless us in the name of our lord Jesus Christ! Amen and amen and amen. _(And amen)_

My age is seventeen, not ten you uninformed idiots. _(I never said ten, I said four)_ And my brother is thirteen, not fifteen. I have no idea where you get your information from, but it is all wrong and it is all full of liberal lies! And my brother is going to be posting his Prayer Warrior sorry up tomorrow! And damn those liberal atheistic scrum _(and we love you too)_ that want to take our right to arm away. We want our bullets back, and we want to be able to protect ourselves from a liberal extremist government that wants to enslave us into the atheistic way! God bless our conservative ways and the army! Amen.

**This has been a chapter that I truly wish, with all my heart, that there was such a thing as a sarcastic font. As always, please review. Please?**


	16. Chapter 16

How dare you accuse me of being a troll? I am not a troll._ (You __so__ are)_ I am being very serious about this issue. I am a true Christian and will not lie, at all. How can you call yourselves Christians when you don't recognisee a fellow Christian? And I know that you none of the you have really read the Bible. Have you even read the books that Moses has written? You calm to be Christians but never follow the ten commitments. This is not laughing issue, this is very serous, you must cede this very impairment issue. Truly worship our lord Jesus Christ, savours of all, and do good wok, such as not being gay, (_I'm not sure if you can actually choose to be gay. Not exactly sure though)_ and not stealing, and not lying, _(Lying is human nature. Everyone, whether they meant to do it or not, has lied at one time or another)_ or even murdering people who people shouldn't burger.

"WE are one step ahead of the enemy now. They do not know that there camp has turned against them, ad the camp is now willing to help us destroy these evil satanic Temples. This will truly cripple Stan. _(Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation)_ I will go an destroy all the temples of the whore god Atomist_ (who just happened to be a virgin)_ and and Venus, and Percy of Christ will destroys of Zeus and Neptune, and Luke of Christ will destroy the temples of Mars and Ares,_ (Same…person?)_ for they are the most dangerous gods of them all. We need to find these Gods and slay them, for this is the punishment they needed for they have sinned for too long and rejected our lord Jesuit Christ, the only forgotten don of the one tire God, and our lord and savours!" and everyone cheered to my speech. Percy of Christ, and Luke of Christ congratulated me for a very insuring peach.

And so my army went to the temple of Artemis where her virgin whores _(an oxymoron)_ were doing very wrong things to a group of wed-locked men. _(Like killing them for being peeping toms? That actually sounds canon)_ We were very angry at this, so that we killed all the men, and forced the whores to burry them, and also to dig their own graves. And we then stoned them to death and throw there bodies in to the grave. But we left the graces opens so that wild animals would eat there bodies.

And in the deepest chamber I discovered Artemis who was calculating the money she had mad off her whores. _(She's a pimp? That deserves an actual lol)_ I went up to her and stabbed her in her eyes, and she screamed. "How dare you try and kill me. I will send rocks down to kill you."

I laughed. "You are no god. You have no power at all. Bow now to go, or I will sent you to the gates of hell."

"No, I will defeat you," she spat. Because of she said that I slit her slits and her lifeless body laid there. We put her head on a stake to show the followers of Artemis that she was a flake god, and that she was now burning in hell!

I went to the temple of Venus, who was kissing another women._ (I wouldn't put it past her)_ I decided thaw that she had sinned too much and that I was not going to give her a chance at all to repent. So I cut her head of and put it on a stake. And then all her followers converted to the way of our lord Jesus Christ, and they were sent back to the camp, to be baptized. We burnt the temple down for it was to poisoned by sinfulness that it was too late to be concerted into a church.

Everyone should read my brother`s story The Brayer Warriors: A Believer`s Journal. It is very good, and very Christiane.

**I'm going to take a pass, thank you very much. Oh, and by the way, I am going to continue this story till chapter 20, when it ends, but I'm not sure whether to go onto the next one. Yes or no?**


	17. Chapter 17

If you don like this storey sop revoking it! This is for Christens to read not for you stannic scrum! And Noah you also sop telling me wart to do! Tis is my storey not yours. If kept telling me to sop wiring this stasis then I will have too disown you! Are you wit me or agonist me. All you people that clam to be Christians are lying! You burn in hell for your sins!

I Percy of Christ went with my army of Rod-fearing Christian shoulders to attack the temples of Sues _(Actually, I would get behind this one. No more Mary Sues? Sounds brilliant)_ and Poisons. And I talked to my army, "We are near to those fools hoe would murder us in our slap. These evil people will do any trickery to make us die, and they will be very dangerous. Do not believer a spinel thing to come out of their digesting moths. They will deserve you, so if they do so, don't think wise to kill them, for there are dangerous and they worship Stan_ (Going down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind)_ and accept the theory of Evolution which is a false theory, (_are you serious?_) as man does not come from a monkey, but God, and God along. And God gave his onyx begotten son our lord Jessie _(who was the anti-Christ in __Supernatural__)_ Christ so that he could forgive us and send us to the eternal clones of Heaven, the gamest thing to ever exist where we can talk to Jesus Chris and his father and our father God the almighty, the protector of all that is holly and worships the one true God and his eternal son, our lord Jesus Christ, for died on the cross for our sin, which is the best thing to ever happen to us because if this neither happens then we would be burning in the eternal flams of bell, and God would refuse to forgive our sin, which came from the sinful Eve, the first women. And so we will march now and destroy all the is unduly! Go force! Amen."

And my army said, "We will follower your to were ever you will make us goo. We will kill all nonbeliebers _(so it's a whorde of 12 year old girls now?)_ if you tell us do so for they are unholy and only reserves a painful and painful death. God is Grete, and so is his eternal begotten son our lord and slavery Justus Christ."

So we went into the temple of Zeus, and in the mina gall there was a man that was raping a incessant girl,_ (Eww… I think. Yeah, I'm pretty sure)_ who was screaming. We dragged the man by his hare to the center of the Rome AND we stoned him to death. We saved the girl because she was screaming, and that means that she wasn't enjoying it._ (Not necessarily)_ If she wasn't screaming then it meant that she was enjoying it and that it was adultery, and she would have been stoned as well. Read Deuteronomy chapter twenty-too for proof.

And we whet into the main chamber and I came on front of my father Zeus. "I disown you, you are not my father,_ (that is correct, Poseidon was his father)_ and God is my father!" I yelled, because if I didn't say that and then kill him, then I would be worthy of death. Now that he wasn't my father, I could kill him. So I stabbed him in the heart, and he died. I dragged the boy out so that all his followers could see the he wasn't a god. And all his followers become Christians.

We then went to the temple of Poseidon and slayed him, and killed all his followers. The temple of Zeus was turned into a church and Poseidon`s temple was burnt down.

You Thorold Camping is a liver, you will burn in hell for your sinning and lying! The world has not ended!


	18. Chapter 18

**Part of me wants to get through the entire South Park Theme before the story ends. I really hope so.**

I, Luke of Christ, the nocturnal savior and lord, commands an amy to defeat the evil gods Mars and Ares,_ (Same person)_ who are too efferent gods so sop teaching me abound thing I now lots about. I was once a Satanist that sortied fusel gods, but now I turn and am against there weevil _(Quick, call Torchwood, another one got loose!)_ ways, for al they do enlace apple! And now I free all people so tat they can know the ture way.

And so talked to my followers, who were reedy for a goffering speech. And is aid "Behold the gravest thing to ever happen to world, and Tata is the defeat of the evil gods, and the gory of the one true almighty God and all his grittiness! We where all sinners, but now we are not for we have asserted Jesus Christ as a personal salary and lore, and now we will got the eternal parasite of Heaven! So now match to feet the evil gods of the geeks for these are too last false gosh to be edited!" And environ chaired, and was pout of tithe all! _(Wait, what?)_

And so we went to the temple of Mars and we had a massage battle _(that would be really interesting to see)_ with their shoulders who were satanic scrums hoe deserves to deice. And once the battle was over, we berried our dead in true Christian method, bit all the satanic scum who we killed them all we let rot, for they were not going to Graven so there wasn't not point in birdying them. And we looed everywhere but could not find Mars, for it turned out that he gone to the temple of Ares.

So we went to the temple of Ares and have another message battle _(how does one accomplish this?)_ and because God cared for us that he made us super throng! And so no of us died, but we killed all the nonbeliebers! And we did the same thigs as we did to the folly woes of Mars.

And we went inroad the main chamfer and hound Mars and Ares talking. _(Multiple personality disorder)_ And one them said "Even if the kill us at least there is Hades to kill them all mercilessly and resonate us so that we can convince the world that we are actually reel gods."

Mars said "I agree, we will be bigger than Jesus!" and he alighted a creel laugh. This mad me made that I had a massage battle_ (I'm confused as to your fighting methods) _ with them. And I cut both of their heads off. And all the followers of Mars and Ares converted. But I was distressed and had to give a massage to Jerry and Percy Jackson, a butt Hades.

And then I went and married Rachel for I loved her very much and though she would make a god house wife. And then we went to our rooms. _(Dafuq just happened?)_


	19. Chapter 19

I have not got a new proof-reader and her name is Ebony_ (oh no_. _No no no.)_ Brown my cousin so there shouldn't be any errors, are you happy now? _(Slightly)_ And ignore my coward of a brother, he runs away like that, but he will return to the one true God! He is misguided and needs to be taught the true way of Christ and how you should take it like a man. Jesus didn't run away from the cross but embraced it instead. You will return and you will be begging for forgiveness!

I will be writing one more chapter to this great story, _(only one more? Yay!)_ so I can focus on my other story The Battle with the Witches. This story has told its message and now it is time to move on. I hope you enjoyed this beautiful story. I am sad that it is coming to an end. _(We aren't)_ The next chapter will tie up any lose ends, and I will not disappoint you. May the glory of the one true God bless this great story, and may it last the test of time!

And behold Luke came before Jerry and Percy Jackson, as they celebrate the defeats of the evil gods of the Greeks. They and their army were singing songs praising the glory of the one true God and his eternal begotten son Jesus Christ. Luke didn't want to distress them so he let them finish their song. Once they were finished, Luke told them, "Glory is upon God, the false gods Mars and Ares have been slayed, and all their followers have been baptized and are now followers of Christ. But despite our victory, I am distressed, for there is another threat. One false god remains, and his name is Hades, the protector of Hell! He is Satan`s most elite servant_ (Eh… no)_ and the only way to defeat him is to travel into the depths of hell itself."

Everyone screamed, not wanting to go to hell, but Jerry and Percy Jackson stepped up, "We will go by ourselves on behalf of all of you, if you do not dare to follow. We will honor God and his eternal son Jesus Christ, even if it remaining in the depths of hell! God is great and will honor us anyway. He is grateful in every way. And it will be an honor to serve such a great God. I pray to our lord and savior Jesus Christ that he will protect our every move! Amen and amen."

And everyone cheered for we were very brave. But we worked to the hours of the night finding the best way into hell, and after long laboring it was decided that we would say "Hail Satan" and have one of our shoulders kill us. And so this is what they did._ (So they just died? Once again, I am confused.)_

And in the next chapter I will talk about Percy Jackson and Jerry`s adventures in hell, and how they managed to kill Hades! Amen and amen!


	20. Chapter 20

**I would like to thank thewolfdemon, for being my first non anonymous reviewer. Because of her, I shall continue to critique other stories in this series. **

Because Robert Siegfried asked me to do so, this will be the last chapter. I will continue my other Prayer Warrior story The Battle with the Witches, _(I can't wait to start)_ but it will not be as forceful as this one (even though I do not see what is wrong with this). _(I do)_ I will also like to thank Ebony Brown for proof-reading this story.

Behold we were in deeps of the evil Hell!_ (Which is different than the nice hell. The one in Michigan)_ It was really hot, and it made us sweat. In the heat we walked for what it seemed like many hours, but we knew it was only a few minutes according to Jerry`s watch. We keep turning to see all the sinners chained up, it made us happy that these evil beings are being punished. Percy was glad that he had turned away from Satan's path, and turned to God, so that he wouldn't be punished like this at the final Judgement where the heavens open up and all the _(good, non child molesting)_ Christians go up to heaven and enjoy eternity with our lord and savior Jesus Christ. We soon came to a room, which was locked. So we prayed for an hour that God will make the door uncork itself and open and let us enter. _(How can he hear you if you are in hell? I thought he had no interference in Lucifer's domain)_ And God answered our wishes and the door unlocked itself and we entered. And side was Hades himself. He looked even scarier than all the other false gods of the Greeks. He had burning red skin and brown satanic horns that were so long that they went around in circles many times. He bereaved out smoke from his ungodly noises, and his hands were burning with disgusting black flames. _(Honestly, there is nothing wrong with the color black)_ The sight was disturbing, but we knew that it was not as strong as he made himself out to be, and that God and his eternal only begotten holy son Jesus Christ of Narrative, our lord and savior would give us great strength and courage to defeat this evil satanic enemy that should before us.

And we stood up and said, "You evil rain of terror is about to end! For too long have you be sending death to all the Christians in painful ways. _(Um, as the Lord of the Underworld, he sees everyone die. He isn't discriminating)_ You have been serving Satan and that is a sin, and it is too be punished. I hope you burn in the eternal flames of hells because you deserve it, you evil sinner, the most devilish of them all! Because of you sins, God refuses to forgive you, which gives us no choice but to kill you. Behold your eternal fate, the eternal flames of hell! Amen!"

Hades laughed and said with an evil deep voice, "Fools of want to play fool`s game. You will never be able to defeat me. No one can beat me, not even God and his eternal begotten son Jesus Christ. They all fear me, and there is no way even a Christian can defeat me. No sword can stab me, because any stabs to me is creates no harm at all! And I am a master in sword fighting, greater than anything. I am the greatest of all the false gods of the Greek. There is no way on earth that you can beat me!"

And we said, "We are in hell, not on earth, and we have a weapon greater than a sword." _(a pen?)_ And so we dropped down and we prayed dearly to God that he can punish Hades. And Hades dropped to the ground and then blew up, (_that's original)_ caused by our prayer. "This is one lesson you should learn, never take on a Prayer Warrior! _(you should have told me this earlier. Too late now)_ We will win all the time, for God is on our side!"

And so we went back to the camp _(I thought they had died)_ knowing that we had earned a place in heaven. And so the entire camp partied in a Christian Manner know that we can worship God safely, and knowing that America was a Christian nation again. And so we prayed and sang songs about God all night. And Percy then got married to Clarisse for they loved each other very much._ (wait, what?)_ And Satan ran back to England._ (Please leave the English alone)_

THE END

Amen and amen

**Thinking about it, wouldn't Chuck Shirley be really pissed to read this? As well as the rest of the SN holy host. And now, on to the next installment of the Prayer Warriors!**


End file.
